paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Parabellum
}} |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $557,000 |mag = 8 |max_ammo = 56 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 180 |accuracy = 76 |stability = 24 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 1.33 |reload_max = 2.1 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name =breech |ammo_b_min = 0.56 |ammo_b_max = 1.96}} The Parabellum pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. The Parabellum is unlocked after completing the Knife Legislation side job. Overview The Parabellum is an incredibly powerful pistol, with damage on par with the Castigo .44, Peacemaker .45 and Matever .357. It is also highly accurate and possesses stellar Concealment. After thorough comparison, the Parabellum is objectively a superior alternative to the revolver family of pistols, with similar accuracy and damage, much quicker reloads, and more shots per reload (which, unlike the revolvers, can be further increased with Gun Nut basic). The Bronco .44 can reach 1 point higher Concealment, however, at the cost of Accuracy and Stability. It has its drawbacks, however, in the form of its complete inability to use gadgets and barrel extensions, meaning it is a poor stealth weapon despite its nigh-perfect Concealment. It also has exceedingly tiny iron sights, which can be a hassle to use against distant targets or in the dark. This can be remedied with an optic attachment, however. Summary Pros *Very powerful *Very accurate, can easily reach 100 with mods and skills *Excellent Concealment, up to *Fast reload Cons *Mediocre stability *Limited mod options *Small magazine capacity *Nearly unusable iron sights *Cannot be silenced Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Parabellum-Little-Georg.png| +4 Accuracy Parabellum-On-Point.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Parabellum-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *" " is a reference to , the designer of the that the Parabellum was modeled after. Trivia *The Parabellum is based on the pistol, with its in-game name being derived from either the P08's alternate name (Pistole Parabellum), the name of the ammo type it fires ( ), or the Latin quote after which the 9x19mm cartridge was named ("Si vis pacem, para bellum" lit. "If you seek peace, prepare for war"). Incidentally, the Latin quote was also used as the motto of , the manufacturer of the Luger in real life. **This also means the Parabellum is one of the few weapons in game to use a real life designation. **It appears as 'Luger' on the WW2 Safe announcement site. *The Parabellum's damage is unrealistically high for a 9x19mm pistol, as it is on par with a .44 Magnum revolver, which is far more powerful in real life. *The Parabellum is the first pistol to be used entirely one handed and the second to be used with a technique other than the Weaver Stance, the first being the Peacemaker .45. *The Parabellum is the only non-revolver pistol that cannot be silenced, nor can it have any barrel extension attached in general. *The Parabellum, along with the MP40 and Galant, are the joint second weapons to require a side job to be completed before they are usable, the first being the Arbiter. Gallery Parabellum_inventory.jpg|Inventory preview of the Parabellum. Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:WW2 Weapon Pack DLC